rwby-rp(dot)com
by AnAustralianGamer
Summary: The following story's are created from threads on the rwby-rp(dot)com site. It is a site dedicated to RWBY RP. I have full permission to make these story's, and if you wish to join us, then please feel free to join the site.


**_The following story is biased off the RWBY RP, see post script, and is not a direct copy of the thread. A lot has been added onto it and taken away._**

**_The story bellow has full permission of all users involved to be in the story._**

**_All Oc's in this collection of story's belong to there creator, not me. Unless they where made by me._**

**_I do not own RWBY. _**

**_I am not a criminal._**

**_The writing style will be changing a LOT as half of this is directly from the thread it's self._**

* * *

><p>The young fox faunus, Vixen Roquemore, was wandering about the school grounds. She, like many students, where new to Beacon. Though Vixen was different from the other new students. Vixen had no sense of direction to speak of. Whilst wondering around Beacon academy lost, Vixen whined to herself "I'm sooooo lost..."<p>

Walking over to a pillar, Vixen slumped against it. Slowly sliding down the pillar, Vixen let herself fall into despair, much like she was falling down the pillar. "I had heard this place was big, but I wasn't expecting it to be thiiis big." Vixen mumbled to herself as she attempted to collect her thoughts before getting up and becoming more lost. For Vixen it had been a full day of wandering around and becoming more and more lost, and she was about ready to give up, something that her auntie would never let her get away with.

"Oh what do I dooo...?" Vixen continued to whine. Giving up, Vixen sprawled on the cold, hard ground, hopeing that someone wouldn't trip over her, but at the same time not caring enough to move.

"Maybe I'll just lay here for a bit...Someone's bound to see me this way, and hey, maybe they'll know where I should go~." Vixen mumbled to herself in false hope. Throughout the day no one had helped the clearly lost girl, so why would they help her now? Though little did the young fox faunus know, she was about to meet someone that will change her life forever.

Walking towards Vixen was a tall young man, but due to her whining, Vixen didn't notice the boy approach until she heard him say the words "Excuse me miss, are you ok?"

Vixen's head shot up to look at the boy, both startled and elated at the same time. Someone had finally noticed her and was going to help. "Yes, I'm quite alright, I, uh...just got lost." Vixen admitted to the young man that was offering her his help. There was no point in lieing to him as it wouldn't get her any help. Vixen stood up so that she could greet the stranger properly, as it would be a bit awkward to have a conversation with one of the people on the ground.

Vixen watched as the boy smiled at her and said "I got a bit lost the first time i wandered the school grounds as well. Don't worry about it. I would gladly give you a hand if you want one. My name's David, what is your's?"

Vixen was ecstatic at the offer of help that David was extending to her. "Nice to meet you David. I am Vixen~" Vixen says happily as she now had someone to help her. "I would love some help. Mind if I just tail you to the next class? I'll try to pay attention so I don't get lost this bad again next time." Vixen says, glad that she would have someone to help her. Vixen couldn't conceal the fact that her tail was starting to grew restless under her coat, but David didn't seem to notice as he was standing in front of Vixen.

The boy kept smiling as he talked to Vixen. Some people would find it a bit unnerving as the guy came out of nowhere, but Vixen found she liked his smile. "We might not have the same class together next, and you might just get lost after that class if we do, so i will do something better!" David says as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a notepad and pen.

Vixen wondered what he was doing with the pen and paper when suddenly he produced a roughly drawn map of the school. He was clearly no artist, but it was good enough that Vixen could find her way around the school.

"Its a bit messy but it should help. The other parts of the school you don't need to go in unless instructed." David explain's to Vixen. Pointing to part of the map, David continued talking. "This is where we are now."

While looking over the roughly drawn map, Vixen said to David. "Thank you so much!" Vixen finally had some clue where to go. "This'll certainly come in handy~." Vixen said as continued to perk up. Soon Vixen's tail was wagging under her coat. Though the map wasn't the best drawn, it was far better then having nothing at all, and for that Vixen was incredibly thankful to David.

"I am glad to have helped." David says. The boy continues to smile at Vixen, and she smiles back this time. "I have to get going now, i hope you find your classes fine!" David says as he starts to walk off, giving Vixen a small wave. Vixen waved back with a smile of her own as she looked at the map and started to follow it's directions.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>And that is that. This is a promotional thingy for the RWBY RP.<strong>_

_**Here is the site: **_rwby-rp. com

_**If you wish to join us in our adventures, then A) Keep reading, or B) Join the site and start your own adventure!**_


End file.
